


The Best Medicine

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Altered Mental States, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai helps Gojyo trade pain for pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



> Originally written for the [yuletide_smut](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide_smut/) giftfic exchange 2007

He awakened to early morning sunlight pushing its way through the room's small, grime-coated window, sliding soft and warm across the side of his bare neck. It took him a moment to remember where he was, what had happened.

Hakkai opened his eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust the light. Gojyo was still asleep next to him, the bandaged hand he had broken with a sharp punch to a youkai's jaw cradled in a nest of cheap inn pillows and Hakkai's folded shirt.

Human hands, like the delicate structures of a bird's wing, were so difficult to heal, even with chi, and had to be done in slow, cautious stages to avoid further and more permanent damage to the muscles and tendons.

Hakkai was grateful at least that his friend had managed to get _some_ sleep. The painkillers had undoubtedly helped.

He reached out and caressed Gojyo's cheek with cautious fingers; the tanned skin was flushed with sleep and so very warm. Gojyo stirred at the touch, inhaling a slow deep breath, eyes fluttering open. After the initial grogginess of first consciousness, in which his crimson eyes seemed to look straight through Hakkai as if not recognizing his presence, Gojyo looked very much like a man who wished he had not woken up.

"I'm sorry Gojyo," Hakkai murmured softly, hand slipping away from the other man's face, falling down to the pillow, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," Gojyo responded, shifting a little in place before wincing.

Hakkai laid a hand carefully on Gojyo's arm, sliding up no further than where the bandages ended at his wrist, "How does your hand feel? Does it hurt?"

Gojyo managed what might have been a wry smile had he not still looked so tired and pained, "Nothing a beer won't cure."

Hakkai chuckled softly, "You'd be ill-advised to be mixing painkillers with alcohol, my friend."

Gojyo scowled, closing his eyes, "Well damn."

"Would you like something for the pain?"

"Yeah," he nodded against the pillow, "if you're sure I can't have beer, then I think so."

"I'm sure," Hakkai responded, with genuine regret. He wanted nothing more than to be able to heal Gojyo's wound instantly, to be able to wash the pain away. But as always, the thing he wanted most was beyond his reach.

He slipped carefully from the bed, pausing for a moment to stretch sleep-tensed muscles, and padded across the room to where their belongings had been hastily piled next to the door. Gojyo watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, admiring the way the sun highlighted the toned muscles of his back, then on the return trip how the waistband of his sleeping pants had slipped low to reveal the sharply defined lines of his hip bones.

Hakkai, very much aware that he was being watched as he filled a small glass with water from a pitcher on the bedside table, smiled but said nothing. Gojyo accepted the oversized, chalky pill - a dozen of which Hakkai had acquired from the local pharmacist the evening before - washing it down with a breathless draught of water. Hakkai placed the empty glass back on the bedside table along with the bottle of pills and a tiny vial of almond oil he had retrieved from his bag simply out of force of habit, before returning to the warmth beneath the covers.

"Sanzo's going to be coming after us if we don't get up soon."

Hakkai chuckled lightly, "Oh I highly doubt that. I was quite..._insistent_ that you be given some time to recover today; and since Sanzo is very much averse to the idea of walking to India, I think he'll oblige me."

Gojyo chuckled warmly, "Well, you _can_ be a scary bastard sometimes, ya know that?"

Hakkai smiled, "Why thank you, Gojyo."

They were silent for a long time. The morning seemed strange and distant - as if everything were wrapped in gauze. Hakkai's fingers traced up and down Gojyo's arm, from the edge of the bandage to his shoulder and back again. Gojyo's eyes fluttered open and closed, courting sleep again.

"Still hurts," he muttered vaguely.

Hakkai sighed gently, "You have to give the medicine some time to take effect Gojyo - it isn't instantaneous."

"Well, I wish it was."

Gojyo's childish petulance was almost amusing, his obvious discomfort, however, was heart-breaking. Hakkai slid in as close to Gojyo as he could get without sharing the same skin, pushing stray stands of hair off Gojyo's face, brushing their lips together.

"Let me do something to take your mind off the pain then."

The kiss they shared was slow and deep, tongues sliding together, sharing heat and breath and taste. Hakkai moved lower, very slowly, kissing a trail along Gojyo's jaw, down his neck, over his shoulder; an arm curled gently around Gojyo's waist kept him from rolling on to his back or moving away - not that he wanted to move away. The slow heat of welcome pleasure was beginning to curl lazily in his gut, crawling out towards his limbs. The quickening tempo of his heartbeat made his injured hand throb, but it was easy to ignore when he had the soft brush of Hakkai's lips to focus on, the liquid silk of his tongue tracing abstract patterns over Gojyo's chest.

Gojyo made a soft noise of pleasure as Hakkai worked his way lower, skilful hands sliding under the waistband of his pants, easing them off his hips, sliding them down to his knees.

Gojyo couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat as Hakkai's burning mouth encased his cock, tongue sliding along its underside, swirling over the tip. The sensation was _fantastic_ \- there was nothing else like it. If someone had told him before Hakkai fell into his world that the best and most satisfying sexual relationship of his life would be with another man - even with a man as fierce and beautiful as Hakkai - he would have laughed in their face. And probably punched them out too. Before Hakkai, Gojyo's only experience with another man was when he was too drunk to be bothered to resist and Banri was too drunk to hear him say no. The most he could hope for was that Banri wasn't too lazy or inebriated for a reach-around. With Hakkai it was different. Maybe it was only because Hakkai was more considerate than Banri; or maybe it was because there was something more between them than a simple case of lust and intoxication - always had been, ever since they had met in the darkness of a rain-soaked night. That was even before the first time Hakkai had engulfed him, slid inside him. After that, Gojyo couldn't even _dream_ of anything else.

Hakkai's hand slipped in between Gojyo's legs, a spit-slick finger gliding over sensitive skin, circling his entrance before easing inside a fraction of an inch at a time until it brushed over Gojyo's prostate, making heat surge into his belly, his back arch, and a low sigh of pleasure escape his lips.

"There now," Hakkai murmured gently, nuzzling the top of his thigh, kissing with damp, slightly swollen lips, "how does that feel?"

"Mmmm...." Gojyo hummed, exhaling long and slow, shifting slightly with the motions of Hakkai's hand, not sure which he wanted more, Hakkai's mouth or Hakkai's fingers, "Good, _real_ good."

Hakkai's fingers worked inside him, carefully stretching, stroking every inch of the intensely tender flesh. Gojyo took slow, shaky breaths, tangling his good hand in Hakkai's soft hair, kneading the scalp. Hakkai's free hand was on his wrist, keeping his injured hand carefully pinned to the pillows.

"Now, now," he chided softly, looking up at Gojyo, his eyes startlingly green even behind the screen of his sleep-tousled bangs, "move around too much and you'll ruin everything. Just lay still Gojyo, let me take care of you."

The look on Hakkai's face wasn't one to argue with, even if Gojyo had wanted too. Hakkai gave the tip of his penis a slow, loving kiss as he extracted his fingers, making Gojyo groan, and with gentle pressure on Gojyo's hip, eased him on to his back and spread his legs, kneeling between them. He leaned in and kissed the hollow of Gojyo's collarbone, the tender bob of his Adam's apple and the jut of his chin before meeting his lips. Gojyo sighed into the heat of Hakkai's mouth, his uninjured hand sliding over his shoulder and down to the small of his back.

"I think that pill is starting to kick in," Gojyo murmured, his voice slightly dreamy as Hakkai reached over and retrieved the bottle of oil.

"Oh?" Hakkai poured several drops of the fragrant liquid into his hand and smoothed it over his own arousal, barely suppressing a shudder at his own touch, "what does it feel like?"

Gojyo's eyes drifted shut and he leaned his head back against the pillows, smiling, "I can hear my heart beating."

Hakkai laughed softly, kissing the very center of Gojyo's ribcage, nuzzling gently before laying his ear on the stretched-tight skin, "So can I."

"That's not funny Hakkai," he laughed a little anyway; his head was starting to feel strange and fuzzy, as if moth wings were beating against his skull.

"It wasn't meant to be," Hakkai's face became suddenly dark, dangerously serious.

Gojyo had seen that look before. Sometimes it frightened him, and sometimes - this time - it made him feel safe, protected, as if Hakkai could, and would, stand between him and all the darkest parts of the world. He wrapped his legs loosely around Hakkai's waist, drew him in. Hakkai's slick cock eased inside him and the brunette swallowed back the groan that escaped his lips, thrusting slow and deep, creating an almost agonizing rhythm. The painkillers combined with the waves of pleasure that ran up and down Gojyo's spine with every thrust until his body felt like it was dissolving into television static. He was hardly aware of coming because the pleasure didn't seem to fade at all, everything felt _wonderful_. It wasn't until he slid his hand over his cock and realized it was soft, that there was a hot, sticky spill all over his stomach, that the whole sensation hit him, leaving him a breathless, shaking mess of over-loaded nerve endings.

Afterwards, they lay spooned together, legs entangled.

"How do you feel now Gojyo?" Hakkai whispered softly in his ear, brushing warm lips against his temple.

"Best medicine ever..." the red-head chuckled dreamily.

Hakkai smiled silently against his skin, kissed the back of Gojyo's neck and stroked his hair until he drifted into a painless sleep.

-End-


End file.
